


Unholy

by sacheland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blue Balls, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Religion, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland
Summary: He can’t blame them of course, Yuri knows what he’s doing when he agrees to be with them. As a Catholic, JJ is prohibited doing pre-marital sex; which is the same with Otabek as a Muslim. And despite their insistence,“it’s fine, Yuri. You can have sex with other people. We know we can’t have sex with you until we’re married, but we know you have needs. We won’t get angry, we promise.”Yuri frankly doesn’t want emotionless sex with someone he doesn’t love. He did that, back when he was still pining for them, and it was such unfulfilling experiences he has no intention to try again.Doesn’t mean he’s not horny and has blue balls, of course.





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from The Madness Discord
> 
> I know almost next to nothing about Catholic and Islam. Had to research a lot for this.  
> Since Yuri on Ice is already in the universe without homophobia, so the same applies to religions. Polyamory is also accepted with that ground.  
> I have no idea what kind of wedding they're going to have, so I skip to the reception instead. 
> 
> —  
> No beta, I die like a fool.  
> (But feel free to point out mistakes)

The first time Yuri got a blow job was when he was fourteen with some guy on the summer camp for Junior Figure Skaters. Yuri doesn’t remember his name, only how clumsy and hot the mouth was as he slid his dick back and forth to completion.  

He lost virginity when he was fifteen with a senior in his school. He also doesn’t remember his name nor his face, but he remembers the ache in his ass from the lack of preparation and remembers getting yelled by Yakov the next day because he couldn’t skate properly.  

After that, it’s a haze of messy hand jobs in the locker rooms; blow jobs in the back of the school building; fucking in the hotel rooms with other athletes and Yuri learns to never forget bringing lube and condoms for emergency fucking (it is, after the particular incident using jam as lube. It is great when he rimmed the guy, but for the actual fucking? Probably not. Feels disgusting on his dick even over the condom) with hot guys he knows he won’t remember their names.  

But then he meets Otabek Altin. A Kazakhstan skater who becomes his best friend. Otabek loves riding a motorcycle; he loves to DJ and always makes great music for them to listen to. He prays five times everyday and he’s also a great cook. He remembers the time Otabek made him beshbarmak during the fasting month because Yuri never tasted it before, which means Otabek couldn’t even taste the food properly as he cooked but the meal turned out orgasmic on Yuri’s tongue.  

It doesn’t take a long time until Yuri looks at Otabek shitposts on Tumblr and thinks, _oh—he’s irrevocably in love with him_.  

Meeting Otabek, also means meeting Jean-Jacques Leroy. Yuri knows JJ of course, because they’ve been rivals since they’re in Junior and Yuri hates JJ with all the rage he had inside. Turns out, Otabek and JJ are in friendly terms. Grudgingly, Yuri has to spend time with JJ too, which he abhors.  

JJ is annoying, boisterous and speaks impulsively. He’s very popular for someone who doesn’t understand social cues most of the times. He’s a devoted Catholic and memorizes Bible word by word. JJ has anxiety, and yet he’s one of the strongest people Yuri ever has ever meet.  

Yuri is utterly charmed by him.  

It isn’t without denial, of course. Yuri complains and _complains_ to Mila and Victor and Georgi and Yuuri; until Georgi smiles and says, “You’re really fond of JJ, aren’t you?”  

Of course, he denies, but it doesn’t mean the words don’t stick to his mind.  

Months-long of pining to each other, now the three of them are together and about to get married by Spring.  

It is also a fact that Yuri hasn’t had sex for almost a year ever since he’s with them.  

He can’t blame them of course, Yuri knows what he’s doing when he agrees to be with them. As a Catholic, JJ is prohibited from doing pre-marital sex; which is the same with Otabek as a Muslim. And despite their insistence, _“it’s fine, Yuri. You can have sex with other people. We know we can’t have sex with you until we’re married, but we know you have needs. We won’t get angry, we promise._ ” Yuri frankly doesn’t want emotionless sex with someone he doesn’t love. He did that, back when he was still pining for them, and it was such unfulfilling experiences he has no intention to try again.  

Doesn’t mean he’s not horny and has blue balls, of course.  

“But they’re so hot! I just want to lick JJ’s abs and kiss Otabek’s pout!” Yuri wails on the dinner table and Victor pours another shot. Today is a difficult time for him. JJ came to his apartment wet from rain and stripped right on the hallway. Yuri’s mind took a hellish turn, especially when Otabek pouted as he held JJ’s shivering body in his arms.  

They didn’t even need to ask why Yuri suddenly went to take a cold shower.  

Just him, and his hands.  

“You only have to wait for a few weeks, Yuri,” Yuuri tries to assure. “And then it’ll be a married life for you with them. You can have all the sex that you want.”  

Yuri groans again, thinking _there’s still a few weeks_ before he’s going to have sex again.   

Beside him, Victor flinches. Victor once told Yuri in their weekly Tuesday dinner months ago, that Yuuri was a virgin and they had to wait for few weeks until Yuuri was comfortable enough to have sex for the first time. The blue balls were _very painful_ , especially when the love of his life was an arm away. Not to mention that Victor practically celibate for a year because he was pining while living in Hasetsu. _“Still, our first time was wonderful,”_ Victor said. _“It won’t be great, of course, since Yuuri wasn’t experienced enough. But being with Yuuri itself is amazing, and it was enough for me._ ”  

Yuri holds onto those words.  

“So, how’s the wedding preparation going?” Yuuri asks and it starts another round of complaints about JJ’s family (and all the Russian team too, because they’re such a nosy bunch) who insist an elaborate wedding, the food discourse within Otabek’s family, and his Mama desires for Yuri to use her wedding dress (never mind that Yuri can’t fit the dress. His Mama is stubborn).  

 _—_   

Their wedding is an eventful one.  

It starts pretty much like any other wedding at springtime. Lots of flowers, lots of children running around (from all the cousins to somewhat related to Altin family and perhaps JJ's whole neighborhood), and lots of Vodka that Mila brings.  

Yuri is definitely going to kill Mila later.  

Because she knows that when Grandpa Nikolai is feeling emotional; he'll start to drink Vodka and drags people to drink with him. At first, it's just Yakov, Lilia, and Minako; then Grandpa shoves glass shots to Yuuri’s and Victor's hands.  

It's no wonder that the rest of the party reduces to Georgi wailing ' _My Heart Will Go On_ ' on the table with drunk people and definitely not drunk people singing along around him. Yuuri, because he's an absolute mess when he's drunk, decides to give a lap dance to an equally half-naked Victor.  

"This is amazing!" Great-grandmother Yana from Otabek's maternal first cousin cackled, her hijab hits Yuri's face from her furious clapping. Beside her, Father Pierre—JJ's second cousin once removed—nods in agreement, even as he clutches the Bible tightly. "I haven't had this much fun since the time a horse crashed a wedding back in the 90's," she pats Yuri's back with the force of someone fifty years her junior.  

"Well, I'm glad that you're having fun," he watches in horror when JJ's friends offer maple syrup to Yuuri and Victor _to spice things up_ , as they say.  

He wonders if his husbands—Yuri still can't believe they are married now—are as horrified as he is. Otabek is on the other side of the room, sitting with a passive face and red cheeks from all the pinching JJ's family subject him to. While JJ is dutifully watching Mama's presentation (of what, Yuri doesn't want to know. Mama's plans are either great or terrifying. There's no in between) that she writes on a napkin.  

"It is a great day to be married, isn't it?" Father Pierre says. They can't stop the smile at the sight of great-grandmother Yana sways to the tune of music before the table Mila dances on.  

"It is," Yuri agrees wholeheartedly and walks into the commotion. He needs to challenge a certain someone to breakdance, after all.  

—  

The wedding night, however, is less than stellar experience.  

"You both came far too soon," Yuri tells them bluntly as they lie naked in the honeymoon suite overlooking the Eiffel Tower.  

"Yuri!" JJ whines.  

"It's true."  

"Well, sorry for being recently deflowered men with zero sexual experience," Otabek mumbles into the pillow.  

Yuri grins. It is pretty hilarious. Otabek came the second his dick touched Yuri's throat, while JJ only needed to thrust once before he came inside Otabek's ass. Yuri had to fend for himself in the end since his new husbands were too wrung-out to move even an inch. Good thing that the sight of Otabek and JJ, naked and _wet_ on the bed was more than enough for him to jerk off to.  

"That was one of the worst sex experiences I've ever had." The new husbands groan in unison. "But you know what," Yuri looks at the ring on his finger. He thinks about what Victor said months ago. "We have all the time in the world to practice more and more."  

And they do spend the rest of their honeymoon practicing, until they're far too tired to move and Yuri decides they have filled a quarter of his pent-up sexual frustration.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up (preferably with a hammer) on [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
